


In Which Skye "Hated" Doctor Who

by AriStarkid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriStarkid/pseuds/AriStarkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye doesn't want anyone to know about her guilty pleasure show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Skye "Hated" Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Long time no fanfic I know. But here’s one of my (hopefully) many contributions to International Fanworks Day.

Skye hated to say it, but she was a Doctor Who junkie. Something about the show kept her interest. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but she couldn’t stop watching.

She would sneak out of her bunk and steal Fitzsimmons’ box sets and watch all night. Sure she was tired in the morning but it was worth it. The subtle jabs from May would be endless.

Of course that all changed when one day she found Fitzsimmons waiting for her on the couch. After that all she heard about for months was the difference between Moffat and Davies.


End file.
